


It's time to play

by EiriArgentum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love, Multi, Party, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriArgentum/pseuds/EiriArgentum
Summary: Have you ever danced with a stranger? Do you find it fun to dance blindfolded? What if, when you open your eyes, you discover Prompto in front of you?





	It's time to play

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens as an alternative story to the Final Fantasy XV universe, even alternative to the history of Brotherhood's anime.
> 
> [ Sorry for my English. I hope you like it ^-^ Feel free to comment on anything you believe fit to improve the story. Thank you!]

It’s night of celebration, is the day in which the Lady Lunafreya arrives at Insomnia and the whole capital has participated in her arrive that be the best possible. However, Prince Noctis has a personal celebration that after much planning, all the students at his school can finally enjoy: A welcome party!

When you enter the hall, people are already more than submerged in the celebration; The music sounds through the ten speakers, people wear their best clothes and all the clubs have come together to make that night the best of them all. You come surrounded by your people, but you don't take long to lose sight of them for having looked the fabulous group formed by Prince Noctis and his friends: The prince can’t be more spectacular, he wears a suit of jacket, he's so handsome and more, if he wears the white shirt half open to reveal a matching silver pendant with which Lady Lunafreya wears too; at his side, Ignis and Gladiolus are also dressed very elegant, although neither man can overshadow the beauty of his majesty. You notice that Lunafreya wears a white dress, tight but extremely elegant and she jokes with his love without letting go of his arm. They really are a fantastic couple.

A deafening applause beckons you, in the room sound the music the most famous of the moment. You half smile, there is no note of that song that resist you. Without hesitation, you head directly to the center of the track to join dance that has turned crazy to the whole school. At certain times, you close your eyes to feel like the rhythm caresses your senses, really the music chosen for the occasion can’t be better. Suddenly, someone approaches you from behind and between a general ovation placed you a bandage on the eyes; Although at first you don't understand anything, someone takes you by the hand and turns you around ... and quickly, you know what is happening: Someone is willing to dance with you without you knowing who it's. A pretty fun game.

You enjoy the mystery and without hesitation for a moment, you continue dancing the song that, according to your ears, the music has extended thanks to a remix. Without seeing anything, you realize that the person who accompanies you takes all the confidence of a dancer and by what you are able to hear from the audience, everyone loves what happens. You raise your arms without ceasing to move your body to the rhythm of the music, an act that your companion decides to take advantage of to grab your waist: Oh my god... who will it be? By rubbing your body with yours you know he has a very sexy body. The movement of his hips causes on you a chill and makes you wonder who in high school is able to move like this. Slowly, you lower your arms to place them on his shoulders, whoever he is, is a little taller than you and smells wonderful. He moves his face close to yours until the end of his nose touches yours causing a ovation in the room and you, who prefer to continue playing, withdraw your face just when you feel his mouth is ready to kiss your lips. An overwhelming applause approves your play and the light laughter of your companion makes you fall in love. He takes you by the wrist and gives you a turn until you turn his back on him again, there is no better time for you to show him how elegant you can be dancing without leaving behind a touch of sensuality: you move your hips in circles gently and surprise, Your dancer unite his body to yours while following the rhythm. Oh my god ... you think, this game is liking you so much to the extreme of excite you, who will be that mysterious companion?

The song is about to end and you need only a few more steps, you turn to end up grabbing his hand and pulling that person towards you until your forehead touch his. The end of the dance overwhelms the public and, finally you have permission to remove you the bandage...

Your heart stops when you discover that it is one of the best friends of Prince Noctis ... That blond boy with cheeks colored with freckles, what was his name? Prompto? You had never noticed him but to see him there, separating from you with a smile from ear to ear you melts yourself completely. He wears a white shirt with a black stripe to the side, he wears it completely open and you can see his abs glisten thanks to the lights in the room; Your gaze is fixed on the leather pants he is wearing, very tight, now you understand why you were able to feel so close to him ... you bite your lips, doubts between asking for another dance or not while is moving away every time more in the direction of the bar… When you decide to advance a group of people interpose between you both and you lose sight of him, you are no longer able to see his blond hair or his attractive body. Bad luck will be in other time.

The music keeps ringing and after a few songs you realize that you can’t go on without drinking anything, keeping up the pace is tiring, so you walk among people in search of something to drink. You reach the bar and ask for a drink, the first sip is revitalizing for you, you take the glass and you put the plastic straw in the mouth to continue drinking from a more secluded place. You stand on a wall near the bar so you can leave the glass there when you finish and suddenly, a person stands by you and place his elbow on your shoulder leaning against the wall. When you look at it, your heart stops. His lovely blue eyes have just caught you...

"It's been fun to dance together" he says slamming his glass with your glass as a toast.

For the first time, you wonder why you've never noticed someone like Prompto ... You even think that he is more handsome than Prince Noctis. Even so, none of this situation intimidates you:

“If you want, we can repeat it.”

_Are you flirting? Well, if he wants, why not?_

Prompto laughs as he moves his head, his hair is soaked for the hot in the room and that, it gives a much more attractive touch:

“I would like to try something new with you if you let me.”

_Whatever you want, daddy, you're the center of my life right now._

“Impress me” you say while smile.  

With a half smile, he caress your face gently and kisses you. Goal achieved, I'm impressed. However, do you think it will dominate you? You laugh internally and you open slowly your mouth to bring in him your tongue, he doesn't seem surprised, but still kisses you with pleasure. To top it all, a new song hit your senses and not just you, the rhythm seems to move the body of Prompto to the sound of music. He knows that you want to dance but gracefully, put one leg between yours and you, knowing that game, begin to move your hips gently on him. After a moment, you raise your hands and caress through the body of the boy, his abs are a paradise and little by little, you raise your hands up to lay it on his neck, you do a little strength and you attract him more towards you while introducing your tongue as much as you can. He lets out a moan that makes you shiver.

“You know how to play this game, right?” He tells you to separate an inch from you.

“Don’t have very complicated rules”

Prompto smiles and walks away from you, takes you by the hand and you go together to the dance floor again. The sound of music surrounds you, you are getting closer and closer and you wonder if after tonight you will know something more of him... Still, you want enjoy the moment with him. Together you dance in a thousand ways as the music changes until the notes of a slow and beautiful melody reaches your ears. For a moment, you look into his eyes, are you really going to dance slowly? Definitely yes. He grabs you by the waist and then, he joins his forehead with yours. The moment is magic, you have never felt like this in the arms of anyone, you discover by their movements that he is sweet, careful but also a little clumsy and crazy, even so he miss the rhythm when he are excited ... where he has been all that time?

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the whole high school makes a normal life, it seems that nobody noticed you even though clearly you both were the best pair of the night, not even your friend who walks next to you thinks that you really kissed and danced with the best friend of the prince. When you enter the institute you discover Prompto walking beside Noctis, it seems exhausted ... You try to greet him but before your words come out of the mouth, a phrase from Noctis stops you:

“You should stop drinking, then you kissing girls out there and you don't even remember.”

His eyes intersect with yours, he doesn’t recognize you.

“Do not scold me, Noct! I'm so sorry for these girls...”

You can't hear more, the two boys have turned the corner. So that was it ... He just had a few more drinks... _well, it was good while it lasted_ you think but you're a little disappointed.

 

* * *

 

At night, while you studying one of your final exams, the phone vibrate with a message has reached you. You extend your hand thinking about one of your friends sending a photo, adding new works or simply, asking about the insomnia nights. When you open it, you discover that you don't have memorized the number on the phone and that the message is quite extensive ... nevertheless, the beginning already causes in you a total paralysis:

“ _Hello, I'm Prompto. A friend of yours stopped me this morning and she was angry with me about my behavior last night. I'm really sorry if I scared you at some point, I don’t control my way of being when I drink alcohol...”_

You stop reading a moment remembering the fabulous night that the boy gave you, you can't hold a grudge him... You still feel the burning desire of his lips to kiss and it pains you to think that everything was the result of drunkenness.

_“…Even so, I've seen your photo and yes I remember you, maybe that's why I dare to send you this. This morning I passed by your side, I remembered your face and after the conversation with your friend I understood why. I didn't go near to dance with you the first time for being drunk, and then I don't know what happened, I really don't remember it but if you want ... we can see each other again. Really, I’m so sorry. Prompto.”_

As you finished reading your heart has started to beat at full speed, how can he be so adorable and innocent? For a second you think the answer, are you willing to play with he one more time?


End file.
